criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bravely Into the Night
Bravely Into the Night is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the thirtieth case in The Syndicate and the thirtieth case overall. It takes place as the fifth and final case in the Belrose Bay district of Easthaven. Plot After Nancy and Barbara hurried into the night, rushing after the rising smoke and fire from the burning prison, Velma looked at them, panic on her face. Grayson then ordered the patrol officers to loot Barbara's armoury and hurry to the scene, while the others stayed in the precinct. Jake then hurried into a patrol car with the player, driving through the panicked crowds straight to the attacked prison. As Jake rushed out of his patrol car, he fell to his knees and looked on at the sight in front of him; a metal pole drenched in blood, glass stained red... and their former leader, Raymond Henderson's, head impaled on a spike amongst the fire. An hour earlier, Raymond looks on at Drake Henderson in the interrogation room, his eyes filled with sadness at his fallen son, as Jake and the player hurry to the others. Raymond then excuses himself from the room, taking one last look at his child, before hurrying away. The still is broken by Raymond running up a hill, sobbing from sadness. He rushes to the bird-feeding bench as tears run down his cheeks, looking at the sea. Birds caw in the background as a shadow steps out from the darkness, but Raymond doesn't notice, his eyes leaking like a faucet. The shadow approaches Raymond as the former chief accepted his fate. Raymond thinks over his life, his wife, his son, his team, as his shoulder is cut by a blade and he's dragged through the dirt, over the cliff's edge. On the beach below, blood pools around him as he looks up at the stars, eyes filling with bravery and acceptance as the shadow follows him, stepping closer, and closer, a blade in their hand. Then, Raymond's eyes close and the darkness consumes him forever... Presently, a sorrowful Jake bagged Raymond's head, sending it off for analysis as patrol officers worked to contain the rioting prisoners. A solemn Daphne then autopsied Raymond's head, admitting that it was Raymond who saw her potential years ago, and she wouldn't be where she was without him. They then returned to the crime scenes, where they found suspected bloodied and bruised President Arthur Stainton, whose convoy had been attacked, and heist crew mastermind Tiffany Morello, before finding Barbara's , leading to them suspecting her. The weapons expert then insisted she'd been attacked by serial killer Miguel Sanchez and blacked out while she was searching for Nancy. As the team mourned the loss of their former leader, the phone rang, and on the other end, was one of the missing two. Mildred then rushed to answer the call, where a sorrowful Nancy spoke on the other end. Nancy then admitted she was still hunting down the escaped convicts, revealing she'd seen Henrietta Spence by the beach. After hurrying after her, Nancy found Raymond's headless body. Nancy then ended the call, prompting the team to hurry to the beach. As they wheeled the second set of remains to Daphne, Noah pleaded with a receptionist that Matthew was missing. They then found reason to suspect escaped prisoners Augustus Draper and Nicoletta Valentini, along with Mayor Edgar Murdoch. After the pair discovered that Tiffany had joined the syndicate and was ordered to kill Raymond, and that Barbara was forced to shoot a suspect in self-defence years prior, before a shocked Daphne approached the pair, revealing she'd found evidence that would break the case wide open... the President's hair in Raymond's wounds. As Daphne revealed her findings, Grayson, Jake and the player soon hurried to Arthur's summer house, where he was recovering from the attack on the convoy. As Arthur insisted his innocence to Grayson, Jake discovered a bloody machete beneath his cupboard. They soon arrested the President, despite his pleas, and led him down the hallway, which William saw from his workshop. William rushed into the interrogation room, where Grayson turned to him, insisting they had no choice but to arrest him. They also discovered that Nicoletta had reached out to Raymond about witness protection years prior, that Edgar had been trying to fire Raymond since his inauguration, and that Raymond had visited Augustus in prison to forgive him, for he didn't want hate in his heart. Finally, as the night darkened and the pieces aligned, they found Nicoletta guilty of the murder. As the truth came to light, they confronted Nicoletta in her holding cell, where she confessed to the murder. Tears began to trickle down her eyes as she told them that to explain what happened, she’d need to take them back, back to the hour of the murder. The hour of the murder, the prison is attacked as inmates rush out, overturning cars, fire glistening in the moonlight. A prison guard on the Chessmaster’s payroll hands the crowd a message from the syndicate master, offering them a chance to join the group. In return, they would need to kill one of the team to prove their devotion. The crowd of prisoners then regroup, plotting the murder together. Knowing she had to stop the crowd from killing Nancy, Nicoletta agrees to perform the murder to protect her daughter. They are then each given separate tasks: Miguel attacks Barbara to distract her from the murder, Vivienne attacks Matthew to keep him away, while Nicoletta heads to the bird-feeding cliffs per Karen’s instruction. Nicoletta then admits to Raymond what she needed to do, before Raymond accepts his fate. Nicoletta then drags Raymond off the cliff to protect her daughter. Afterwards, Nicoletta reluctantly severs Raymond’s head, passing it to TJ, who impales it on a spike outside the prison as a warning. Tiffany, Candi, and Quincy then attack the convoy, with Rebecca and Thelma taking Arthur’s hairs and planting them on the body. Serena and Louisa then place the machete in Arthur’s house to complete the scene, the Chessmaster’s task for them complete. Back in the cell, Nicoletta sobbed, apologizing for what she did. She then begged them to protect her children as Grayson rushed to the others, declaring they needed to find Matthew and fast. They first spoke to Noah, who pleaded with them to let him partner with the player to find Matthew. Noah then told them that Matthew had told him to meet in the park, before suggesting they investigate the military convoy as it was along the same road used to access the park. After searching through the wreckage, along with Noah injuring himself searching through the metal, they found Matthew’s cufflinks. As Noah started to panic, they then found Matthew, with a bloody head, and sent him to hospital. A few hours later, Noah expressed his relief, before declaring that the investigation’s events had shown him how important he was to the team, and that he’d declined his job offer in Chicago for them to stay in Easthaven. The pair then kissed, before Grayson broke the news of Raymond’s death. As Matthew dealt with his grief, Nancy returned to the team, admitting that she couldn’t capture any of the escapees, believing she’d failed Raymond. They then comforted her, before Nancy revealed she’d compiled a list of escapees. After retrieving the list, William gravely informed the team that along with the prisoners involved in the murder pact, Lorenzo, Miranda, Gregory, Fabien, Aimee, and Reggie had also escaped. They soon informed Edgar of the update, before the trial began. Judge Watson then sentenced Drake and Nicoletta to forty-years in prison. Later, the team gathered to say goodbye to Raymond. At the funeral, the team dressed in colour to honour Raymond’s cheerful life. The team then recounted their memories, with Jake confessing that Raymond had become a father figure to him. After they vowed to carry on his legacy and stop the Chessmaster for him, they told him it was time for him to rest, to feed the birds with Caroline until the end of time. Afterwards, Grayson told the team that the syndicate, now dubbed BISHOP by the precinct, was worsening and they needed to make it their number one priority. Grayson then started Operation Checkmate, to find the Chessmaster and end their reign of terror once and for all. Then, as the team spoke, officers led a bloody and handcuffed Margot down the hallway, where she turned to her mother, pleading she was innocent! Elsewhere, the truck transporting Drake to prison came to a halt, as a figure stepped out of a nearby car. They, the Chessmaster, then paid the guard, the same guard who relayed the message to the prisoners, and approached the back of the truck. They opened the doors, looking at a handcuffed Drake. The Chessmaster then thanked Drake for his work, but decreed that he was a liability, that he let his emotions rule him and that he was a risk to the “great game”. The Chessmaster then removed a cloth from their pocket and handed it to the guard, who stuffed it down Drake's mouth and held his nose. The Chessmaster watched the struggle, before Drake fell to the ground with a thud, his eyes blank... Summary Victim *'Raymond Henderson' (his head was impaled on a spike outside the prison) Murder Weapon *'Machete' Killer *'Nicoletta Valentini' (with help from the Chessmaster’s syndicate) Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has insomnia. *The suspect eats ration biscuits. *The suspect reads tarot cards. Suspect's Appearance ''' *The suspect has a jellyfish sting. '''Suspect's Profile *The suspect has insomnia. *The suspect eats ration biscuits. *The suspect reads tarot cards. Suspect's Appearance ''' *The suspect wears a jumpsuit. '''Suspect's Profile *The suspect has insomnia. *The suspect eats ration biscuits. *The suspect reads tarot cards. Suspect's Appearance ''' *The suspect has a jellyfish sting. '''Suspect's Profile *The suspect has insomnia. *The suspect eats ration biscuits. *The suspect reads tarot cards. Suspect's Appearance ''' *The suspect wears a jumpsuit. '''Suspect's Profile *The suspect has insomnia. *The suspect eats ration biscuits. *The suspect reads tarot cards. Suspect's Appearance ''' *The suspect has a jellyfish sting. *The suspect wears a jumpsuit. '''Suspect's Profile *The suspect has insomnia. *The suspect eats ration biscuits. *The suspect reads tarot cards. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a jellyfish sting. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer has insomnia. *The killer eats ration biscuits. *The killer reads tarot cards. *The killer has a jellyfish sting. *The killer wears a jumpsuit. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Burning Prison. (Clues: Raymond's Head, Dirt Pile, Broken Sign) *Examine Dirt Pile. (Result: Friendship Necklace; New Suspect: Barbara Goodwin) *Heal Barbara's injuries and interrogate her. *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Road Sign) *Analyze Road Sign. (08:00:00; New Crime Scene: Military Convoy) *Investigate Military Convoy. (Clues: Broken Metal, Torn Fabric, Faded Badge) *Examine Broken Metal. (Result: Military Award; New Suspect: Arthur Stainton) *Question Arthur about the attack on the military convoy. *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Prison Jumpsuit) *Analyze Prison Jumpsuit. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Tiffany Morello) *Arrest Tiffany and place her behind bars. *Examine Faded Badge. (Result: Raymond's Badge) *Analyze Raymond's Badge. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats ration biscuits) *Autopsy Raymond's Head. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has insomnia) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Cliffside Beach. (Clues: Rock Carving, Golden Pieces, Raymond's Body; New Suspect: Edgar Murdoch) *Examine Rock Carving. (Result: Caroline + Raymond + Augustus; New Suspect: Augustus Draper) *Interrogate Augustus about the carving by Raymond's body. (Attribute: Augustus has insomnia) *Examine Golden Pieces. (Result: Valentini Family Insignia; New Suspect: Nicoletta Valentini) *Question Nicoletta and arrest her again. (Attribute: Nicoletta eats ration biscuits) *Autopsy Raymond's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads tarot cards; New Crime Scene: Bloody Spike) *Investigate Bloody Spike. (Clues: Coded Message, Faded Newspaper) *Examine Coded Message. (Result: Code) *Analyze Code. (08:00:00) *Confront Tiffany about the order to kill one of the team. (Attribute: Tiffany has insomnia, eats ration biscuits, and reads tarot cards) *Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: Old Article) *Question Barbara about being forced to shoot a suspect. (Attribute: Barbara has insomnia, eats ration biscuits, and reads tarot cards) *Tell Edgar about the state of Easthaven. (Attribute: Edgar has insomnia) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Arrest Arthur for the machete found. (Attribute: Arthur has insomnia and eats ration biscuits; New Crime Scene: Overturned Truck) *Investigate Overturned Truck. (Clues: Faded Sheet, Business Card, Broken Frame) *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Visitor Log) *Analyze Visitor Log. (04:00:00) *Speak to Augustus about Raymond visiting him in prison. (Attribute: Augustus eats ration biscuits and reads tarot cards, Arthur reads tarot cards) *Examine Business Card. (Result: Phone Number) *Analyze Phone Number. (05:00:00) *Confront Nicoletta over asking Raymond to call her. (Attribute: Nicoletta has insomnia and reads tarot cards) *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Raymond's Graduation Photo) *Confront Edgar over wanting to fire Raymond. (Attribute: Edgar eats ration biscuits and reads tarot cards) *Investigate Cliff Face. (Clues: Sand Pile, Machete Sheath) *Examine Sand Pile. (Result: Wedding Ring) *Analyze Wedding Ring. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a jellyfish sting) *Analyze Machete Sheath. (11:00:00: Attribute: The killer wears a jumpsuit) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Pawns on a Chessboard (5/5). (No stars) The Pawns on a Chessboard (5/5) *Speak to Noah about Matthew's disappearance. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Overturned Truck. (Clue: Truck Wreckage) *Examine Truck Wreckage. (Result: Broken Quartz) *Examine Broken Quartz. (Result: Cufflinks; New Quasi-Suspect: Matthew Moreau) *Bring Matthew to hospital. (New Quasi-Suspect: Nancy Miller) *Greet Nancy at the station. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Burning Prison. (Clue: Damaged Paper) *Examine Damaged Paper. (Result: Record of Inmates) *Analyze Record of Inmates. (08:00:00) *Inform Edgar of who broke out. *Attend Nicoletta's trial. (Reward: Colourful Outfit) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in The Syndicate Category:Belrose Bay